The Scarlet X
by Sambina
Summary: FatalframeRK. In this horrific mansion lurk spirits characterized by the cross shaped scar on their left cheek. Kaoru wants nothing to do with them until kenshin gains one as well. She now struggles to investigate how they tie in with the past murders.
1. A Romantic Weekend

A/N: it has honestly been years since I've written. I've decided to rewrite some of my older stories because the concepts were good but the writing wasn't. so this story is a Fatal Frame Rurouni Kenshin cross over. Chapter one is the only new one at the moment but if you want to read it's cool. But I'm planning on changing stuff as I go along

Disclaimer: I don't own RK or Fatal Frame

Kaoru sat motionlessly as her blue eyes stared back at her. The green blur beyond the glass made her readjust her focus. Trees began to take form and the sky regained its definable hue. _What a beautiful day for a drive_ she thought inwardly. It had been a while since the two were alone and Kenshin decided a vacation away from the rest of the group was the perfect way to spend the coming weekend. Kaoru loved the idea of spending a whole weekend with Kenshin. What she didn't love was the fact that the trip was a surprise. _Surprise… I wish I knew where we were going. He said to pack enough for three days but beyond that nothing. _ Kaoru was almost annoyed with the secrecy. Why had the world decided that secrets made later moments more romantic? She hated waiting and wondering where the road was taking her. _I love him though…so I'll wait this drive out if I have to. _ Kaoru smiled to herself at the thought of this. Kenshin looked over at the soundless seat next to him. Responding to the small sigh she had just uttered. Kaoru had been so quiet he almost forgot she was there. Her hair flowed away from her face as she looked towards the road. The vents blew cold air at her face giving her eyes a glassy appearance. Kenshin loved the way she looked when she was deep in thought. Her face was so relaxed and calm when she was thinking, but something about her facial expression at the moment made him feel worried.

"Are you alright Kaoru? You seem a bit…distracted." Kenshin asked.

"I'm fine." Kaoru replied dreamily. She hadn't realized how quiet she was. "Sorry I'm just imagining the trip."

"Yea, you're really quiet right now." Kenshin added hoping it would spur conversation.

"You know, I wouldn't be this quiet if I knew where I was going." Kaoru said wearing a mischievous grin. "You could tell me, and then I wouldn't be so quiet. I mean the suspense is killing me." Kaoru laughed inwardly at her own impatience knowing that she could get the info out of him if she acted upset for long enough. She didn't enjoy being so manipulative, but the promise of a romantic getaway made it so hard to wait.

As Kenshin became aware of her growing displeasure, he wondered if such a big surprise was a good idea. "Well, do you want me to tell you where were going? You just seem unhappy and this trip was supposed to be special." He ventured. Kenshin didn't want to cave in so quickly but he decided her smile was of much more value than the element of surprise.

"No don't tell me. I know you want this to be a surprise and I don't want to ruin it. I just need to learn to be more patient." She replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to know where we're going Kaoru?" he asked glancing at her. Her saddened appearance had vanished and her smile had returned to her face. This sight brought a wave of relief over Kenshin.

"Yes I have to learn to deal with my impatience." She hesitated slightly as if thinking to herself before speaking again. "Besides I want to experience this trip just as you planned it for me, even if it means I don't get to know where we're going." _I can wait right? _She thought to herself. _Of course I can… what's a few more hours?_

Kenshin hoped she would let him off the hook and was glad she understood how much this trip meant to him. He smiled and laced his hand in hers saying, "Okay then. I'll try to get us there as fast as we possibly can." _I wonder if taking the long way was such a great idea_. He thought. _I know she loves being able to look at beautiful scenery, but I can't believe I forgot how much she hated waiting. _ He looked over at Kaoru, as if trying to convince himself that she content. Amazed at how her beauty still caught him off guard, Kenshin let his gaze linger. Silently beholding every last detail of her, and imprinting it in his mind so he could turn his attention back to the road. It's been a year since they started dating and her smell was still as intoxicating as it was the day he met her. The way the wind rippled through her hair, the perfectly curved smile, her burning touch. Even now her hand left his feeling warm and tingly. As Cliché as "warm and tingly" was, he had no other way to describe the feeling of her hand in his. Kenshin was completely content with the silence between them. Knowing she was there with him, for him, was all he needed to be happy.

A huge jolt ripped him back towards earth and away from his thoughts. Kenshin slowed to a stop while silently hoping there was nothing wrong. He pushed the door open and was greeted with the kiss of cold air on his face. He shut the door quickly, in an attempt to save Kaoru from the same discomfort. The tire right next to him was punctured and sat empty and deflated. _Great, this isn't helping me get anywhere faster. I really wanted this night to be special and this is yet another delay to the weekend I planned to spend with Kaoru. _Kenshin opened his door and quickly pulled on the lever on the floor beneath his steering wheel until he heard the trunk pop open. He walked over to the trunk and what he saw was disheartening. There sat the spare tire along with their luggage, but unless he could change the tire with his toothbrush they weren't going anywhere. He closed the trunk and walked to the driver's seat shoulders slung low.

"Are you alright Kenshin? We have a spare in the trunk right?" Kaoru inquired while silently studying his features for a response. Kenshin was lost in thought and took longer than normal to answer her question.

"…we have the tire but beyond that were outta luck. I can't change the tire without the tools and seeing as we don't have any, I guess we have to walk to the nearest gas station." With this he turned to her and sighed. They both got out of the car and continued on, the sound of the pavement ringing in their ears. Kenshin pressed the button on his keys causing the car to beep loudly. The echoing noise made Kaoru jump and laugh at her silly uneasiness. "Are you alright Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm fine," Kaoru said still laughing. "It was just really loud. It kinda caught me off guard." With that Kaoru laced her fingers in Kenshin's and hugged her white coat to her body. Kenshin looked over at her and smiled at how the cold caused color to raise in her cheeks. It matched with the maroon scarf around her neck. Kaoru returned his gaze with a smile and squeezed his hand tighter in response.

"I'm really sorry we have to do this. I thought you would enjoy the drive more if we had something to look at." He said with a troubled sigh.

"It's alright Kenshin. Besides, how many times have I whined about wasting a day indoors when the air smells this sweet? I love it. It reminds me of my favorite poem." She answered, drinking in the crisp air 'til her chest hurt.

"_Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening_?" Kenshin said as she was relishing the air around her. Kaoru quickly exhaled releasing the ambrosial air of the mountains. Kenshin's statement had caught her of guard making her search her thoughts in attempt to recall the day she told him this. She may have mentioned it once before but she couldn't be sure.

"You know which poem I like? How did you know that?" she finally said realizing she had stopped breathing.

"I don't know if you remember. English our junior year. We had to write about a poem we liked the most. You told me that you wanted to write about Robert Frosts _Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening_ because it was your favorite poem." Kaoru stared at Kenshin listlessly. That was over 4 years ago and Kenshin still remembered.

"You remember that?" she inquired still staring at him in disbelief.

"Of course I do." He replied smiling.

"I must say, I'm very impressed." They walked hand in hand unaware of the darkening sky. Kaoru gazed at her surroundings finding a certain characteristic she enjoyed most about every tree. One was a perfectly shaped triangle but too large to be the perfect Christmas tree. Another was full of green vibrancy and had few cones poking about its full branches. She turned her attention over to a sparsely covered tree. It had very few needles and was practically see through. Kaoru blinked in disbelief as she stared at the spaces beyond the branches.

"What's that Kenshin, over there?" She asked stopping her pace abruptly. In the distance lights were casting a warm and inviting glow. "What do you think it is?" Kaoru inquired still trying to make them out. Kenshin strained to see the source of these mysterious lights. Beyond the naked tree were thicker ones obscuring his view. He gave up and let out a sigh of defeat.

"I don't really know what it is, do you think we should go over there or continue on the road?"

"Um not really sure how much further do you think the next gas station is?" Kaoru replied finally breaking away from the lights. She turned to face him as she began to mull over the choices.

"I'm not really sure. The clouds don't look very inviting though." He said eyes still fixed on the distant light.

Kaoru looked up at the darkened sky. "Do you think we should go over and ask for help?"

"It's a little unsettling to blindly follow lights into the forest. But as of now we have no other option." With a quick flash of light, a booming roar came from over head as if signaling in agreement. "We better get going before the storm comes." He said turning towards the trees next to the road. Kenshin and Kaoru walked towards the lights in a desperate attempt to find shelter from the storm. The cold was now overwhelming and rain would only make that worse. Another booming roar blanketed them with a feeling of urgency. As a house came into view, Kenshin and Kaoru began to walk faster towards their goal. Every window emitted golden warmth that bathed their face with light. Smoke climbed up in pillars toward the swarming clouds as it escaped every chimney. The mansion was huge but still retained the comforting feel most large houses lost. "Kaoru lets go and knock." Kenshin whispered in awe.

"Okay," Kaoru answered as she walked towards the door pulling Kenshin along with her. The gravel crunching beneath their feet seemed to announce the mansion's habitants of their arrival. With a thundering roar, the clouds released its tension upon them. Water fell in sheets drenching their clothing completely. Kaoru scrambled to the door and banged desperately in hopes of getting out of the paralyzing cold. Kenshin pressed himself against her back to keep Kaoru warm as she slammed her fists on the door again.

"Kaoru, don't you think that's a bit aggressive?" He asked voice shaky.

"It's freezing out here. I can barely feel my own fingers Kenshin." Footsteps echoed from behind the door. Silence fell upon them as they waited impatiently for door to open. After what felt like an eternity, the door gradually opened reveling and empty foyer. "What the…." Kaoru uttered to herself as she stared in amazement at the blackened room.

Kenshin's eyes widened as he whispered, "The lights are out? Weren't they just on a second ago?" Kaoru said nothing and continued to stare at the empty foyer.

"Kenshin, this place is really creeping me out." She finally said. "I swear the lights were lit and there was even smoke coming from the chimneys." She felt him nod in agreement.

"Wait here Kaoru, I'm gonna look at the house again." He released her and backed away to gain a better view. No longer did the house wear the inviting façade. It appeared decrepit and devoid of life, as if a breath hadn't been taken in its halls for ages. Shattered windows and crumbled chimneys were all that remained. Kenshin walked over to Kaoru and took her hand in his. The solemn appearance of his face made Kaoru uneasy and only succeeded to increase her fearful state.

"What's wrong?" She asked impatiently.

"The lights are out. It looks like this house hasn't been lived in for years. I don't know whats up." Kenshin said thinking. "Wasn't it the lights that drew us here in the first place?"

Kaoru nodded and replied, "That's really weird. What are we gonna do now Kenshin"

"I don't know Kaoru. The storm doesn't look like its letting up anytime soon and the house _is_ kinda creepy. We don't know what kind of wildlife has made its way in here and that could be a really big problem."

"Do you think we should stay here until the rain lets up?"

"I guess that's the best we can do for now. I don't want to go back into the rain while wearing these wet clothes." Kenshin knew they didn't have anywhere else to go but still cringed at the thought of having to spend a night in the old house. _So much for romantic _he thought to himself as they entered the darkened room. Kaoru clung to Kenshin the moment they were farther inside. The floor boards creaked under their weight giving the room a deeper sense of horror. A feeling of emptiness shrouded their bodies as the walked further into the room. It was an emptiness that made them question their surroundings. Kaoru froze at sound of a crunch under her feet. As she began to search for the culprit the doors, their only connection to the outside world thudded shut leaving them enshrouded in darkness. The room fell silent.

Kaoru could hear her heart beating in her ears. She quickly scooped up what was underneath her feet and dragged Kenshin to the door in one fluid movement. Kenshin grasped the door handles and pulled tight. He pulled again. And again. Again. The hair on back of their necks rose with the realization of their imprisonment. Kaoru felt herself look around wide eyed as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Kenshin felt around and quickly grabbed a piece of debris from the floor. He swung at the windows next to the door. An empty, hollow thud laughed back at him. The solid glass mocked his attempt to escape. With a firmer grasp Kenshin swung and released all his tension, his anger, his fear upon the window. Again the window spat on Kenshin's attempt to leave. Kaoru looked around the room and whispered breathlessly, "What are we going to do? We're trapped in this house."

"I guess we have to find another way out." Kenshin looked around the room and tried to find anything of use. They slowly backed away from the door taking small careful steps. He felt his foot kick something across the floor. Kaoru bent over and felt for the object. She felt her hands close around a cold metal object. In her hands was flashlight.

_Convenient… what are the chances of finding this in such an old house? _She thought to herself. "Kenshin? We're in luck… a flashlight. Now I want to look at this notebook I stepped on earlier." Kaoru carefully opened the notebook hoping to save it from falling apart. The notebook groaned open to a page towards the end of the journal. She turned the light on and pointed it on the page. "What the hell is this?" Pictures were found among the pages. People with a crossed shaped scar on their left cheek were plastered on each one. The vacant expression on their face was disturbing, almost as if the pictures were staring back at her. Kaoru flipped the pictures over and gasped when she realized names and dates were scribbled on each one. "Kenshin look at this. This is crazy." Kaoru said as she passed each picture to Kenshin. "Do you see the dates? They listed the day they died?" she asked trailing off.

_What's with these pictures?_ He thought to himself. _These all look so morbid…_ The sound of pictures falling to the floor made Kenshin flinch. He looked at Kaoru and wondered what had caused her to drop them. Kaoru slowly handed him the flash light and motioned towards the pictures she had dropped. Poised on top of the pile was a picture that stood apart from the rest. It was Kenshin. He had the cross shaped scar on his left cheek. Kaoru and Kenshin stared at the picture motionlessly. After a while, Kenshin bent over picked it up. He slowly flipped it over holding it out so Kaoru could read it at the same time. It read "Kenshin Himura/ Died November 2007"

A/n: thanks for reading my story I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave me a review pleasee.


	2. An Empty Corridor

A/N: SO FROM HERE ON IS MY OLD AND KINDA BADLY WRITTEN STORY. YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN'T READ ON BUT IF YOU WANT TO GO AHEAD. JUST REALIZE THAT I MIGHT CHANGE THINGS ALONG THE WAY!

Hey out there to any one that actually reads this thing I've finally found the time to update so whoohoo! Please read and review okay? Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK so don't get mad

"Kenshin Himura 2005"

Kaoru stared at Kenshin's face for a long time before realizing that the scar wasn't there

any more. "Kaoru is any thing wrong Kaoru? The way you're looking at me is a little unsettling."

"Oh its nothing I promise I think my mind is playing tricks on me. Kenshin take a look at this."

"What is it?" Kenshin took hold of the old picture. "Whoa this guy looks exactly like me

that's so scary."

"Kenshin this isn't a joke look at the back of it, don't just stand in awe."

"Kenshin Himura… This is crazy he even has the same name as me. "

" Kenshin don't be a baka what does the _date_ say?"

" Kaoru this picture is way back from the Meji Era. And looking at all these pictures it

looks like this dude was the last one."

" Okay is it just me or is that a very creepy thought?" The two decided to try and find

their way out as fast as they possibly could. They left the foyer and found themselves in a

long corridor that seemed to go on until it turned to the right. As soon as the couple tuned

the corner Kaoru clenched Kenshin's arm. In front of them were a man and a woman,

the figures looked as if they were kissing except they were transparent and were almost

floating. The crimson color of the mans hair stood out and if Kaoru didn't know any

better but he looked a lot like the Kenshin in the picture. All Kenshin could do was stare

at the woman. She looked so familiar to him a high pony tale tied with a blue ribbon.

Suddenly they broke the kiss and looked at Kenshin and Kaoru. The violet eyes captured

Kaoru making it hard for her to look away. The Blue eyes almost the color of saphire

held

Kenshin The couple smiled at them then disappeared leaving Kenshin and Kaoru

terrified.

"They looked just like us Kenshin!" They took a few deep breaths and finally relaxed. As

they walked on Kaoru stepped on a piece of paper It was a letter from Kenshin to Kaoru.

She picked it up and began to read aloud:

My dearest Kaoru,

I want to tell you that I love you more than words could ever express. I want to meet you

at the river tonight. I have something to tell you that I think is very important. I will meet

you there tonight right after dinner. I can't wait to see you then.

With my love,

Kenshin

A/n sorry it really short but I will up date when its not so late. Please read and review kay thanx. Hey people I changed the messed up spelling thing if there's more tell me please


	3. Sweet Dreams?

A/N: Hey people thanks for the reviews I really find them encouraging so keep them coming. And to all you people that don't review but put me on author alert thanks too because every time I think I suck I look at the list and feel better. But to all you people that do just put me on Author Alert Please, please, please review just to make me feel better.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK so don't kill me Kay

_With my love…. Kenshin_

"Oh…my…god! They look like us, have the same names as us, and Kenshin has

"something important" to tell her by the river just like us! I mean what's with Kenshins

and telling Kaorus something important by the river." Kaoru was obviously shaken up by

the previous encounter so Kenshin needed to stop her from hyperventilating so he pulled

her into a hug.

"Don't worry about anything they don't look like they want to hurt us so it will be

alright." Kenshin held on until her breathing patterns returned to normal. He looked down

to find that she had fallen asleep Kenshin picked her up and carried her into the next

room. He was suddenly rushed with a familiar scent. "Jasmine…that smell…I love that

smell." Kenshin walked across the surprisingly clean floor to a futon. Kenshin put Kaoru

on the royal blue blanket. The blanket had a beautiful design, Jasmine. Kenshin sat down

next to Kaoru and looked around the room. It was very large And had huge closet in the

corner. The closet was open all the way showing off the huge variety of kimonos. Just as

Kenshin began to wonder who the room belonged to Kaoru held is hand and began

whispering things Kenshin smiled and immediately knew what she was dreaming about.

Kaoru was dreaming about something that had just happened a few weeks ago:

_Kaoru was sitting at home wondering what was making Kenshin so late. The sound of her _

_Clock ticking was beginning to drive her crazy. She looked outside her window were _

_birds were sitting on a tree. As she stared at them she remembered that Kenshin said he _

_needed to tell her something important but he wanted to tell her by the river. He was _

_very nervous, Kenshin just told her he would pick her up around six when the sun would _

_be setting and left abruptly. Kaoru wondered what this "important thing" was and what _

_would make him so nervous. The sun was beginning to set and Kenshin still didn't show _

_up like he said he would. Suddenly the phone rang and broke the silence making Kaoru _

_jump out of her skin. She stood and walked over to the phone. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Kaoru-dono I'm downstairs come down."_

"_Kay." She hung up the phone and grabbed her sweater. She reached Kenshin and _

_wondered where the car was. "Where is the Car Kenshin?"_

"_I think we should walk and enjoy the sunset."_

"_oh, okay…lets go then." The two walked over to the river just like Kenshin wanted. "So _

_what did you need to tell me Kenshin?"_

"_Well lately I've been feeling a little… different. I can't get my thoughts straight, I _

_always stutter, and sometimes I can't breathe. I've been wondering for along time what _

_has been making me do this. I've realized that it's the way I feel for a certain person." _

_Kenshin gazed into Kaoru's confused face and smiled at how cute it was that she didn't _

_have an idea about what he was talking about._

"_None of this makes sense what are you saying Kenshin?"_

"_Kaoru-dono what I'm saying is that I…I love you…I love you my sweet Kaoru." _

_Kenshin bent over and kissed her lips._

Kaoru finally woke to the sound of someone calling her name. She looked around the

room And saw that Kenshin was missing. "Ken…shin? Kenshin were are you. She stood

up and felt a cold presence behind her.

"Kao…ru," the voice moaned her name as if calling to her after a long search. "Kao…ru

I… love… you Kao…ru." Kaoru's heart stopped. She tuned around to find a red hared

man with a crossed shaped scar.

"What do you want from me? Where's Kenshin," Kaoru said through tears of fear. The

spirit stood there with out a response, instead it began to move up to her. Kaoru was

frozen with fear. "Stay away from me, please!" Kaoru shuffled backward away from the

ghost. Her breathing patterns were again unstable and she felt a little dizzy. She finally

backed up against the wall and watched as the ghost of Kenshin closed the distance.

"Kenshin! Help me!" She sat on the floor and found a necklace with an odd looking

crystal on the end. The she put on the blue glowing crystal. "Stay away from me!" The

ghost was now inches from her face

"I…love…you." Kenshin barged in the door and took a picture of the ghost making it

disappear.

"Kenshin! Where were you I was about to die of fright?"

"While you were sleeping a ghost appeared and beckoned me to follow it."

"And you did?"

"It was the ghost that looked like you, I followed it to the next room and I found this

camera and a note saying it was able to capture spirits and exorcise them." It also said

that the crystal your wearing would glow blue if the ghost was harmless and red if it

were."

"So your saying that ghost didn't want to kill me or anything?"

"No Kaoru. I think with this camera and your necklace we can get out of here alive."

"So now we are left to find out what happened here and get put alive too? Perfect, that's

just wonderfully perfect…"

A/N: Sorry that's kinda short to but I promise to update soon. So click on that beautiful icon down there and leave me a review. ;) Thanks!


	4. Nothing But A Flashlight And A Camera

Sorry this was done a month ago its just that my computer was acting up so i wasn't able to put it on till now

A/N:Hey people what's up? I hope you guys like the story so far. Anyway, I finally found time to update so please read and review. Thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK or Fatal Frame

We can get out of here…

"So Kenshin, what do we do know?" I don't know but I was looking over the pictures again and I noticed that they were all couples around the same age as us."

"What! You know what if I find out we're next or something I'm gonna freak out!"

"That's okay don't worry it's almost like they are trying to help us find out what happed here."

"Do you honestly think that they won't want kill us next or something. I mean if they are wandering around in their death don't you think that the thing that killed them could be wandering around too."

"That's what this is for Kaoru, so you have nothing to worry about okay." Kenshin did realize that this was beginning to take a toll on Kaoru and he didn't like it at all. "There must be a story that these ghosts are trying to tell us. Otherwise, wouldn't they keep away?"

"Or maybe they want us to leave Kenshin."

"Then why would the Kaoru ghost show me where to find the camera? Maybe she wants to prevent something from happening to us."

"Or maybe she wants to prevent something from happening to you."

"What are you saying Kao?"

"Think about it, she showed you the camera that will get rid of dangerous ghosts. And just awhile ago the ghost of the old Kenshin was professing his love to me. There is a story behind there deaths and maybe they are trying to keep history from repeating its self."

"You mean that they don't want us to die the same way they did."

"I guess Kenshin, I'm not exactly sure."

"Well let's go and find out more about what happened." Kenshin and Kaoru got up to leave the room. Before they left Kenshin grabbed the flashlight sitting in the floor. The couple entered the dark hall and followed it deeper into the house. It became harder to see so Kaoru tried to turn on the flashlight. It didn't respond even after she clicked on the switch.

"Kenshin we have a problem this flashlight isn't working."

"We'll just have to find batteries for it then."

"Find batteries here? In this house?"

"Well whoever dropped the flashlight may have dropped batteries."

"Okay but I'll still try to get the light to come on."

"Let's get moving I don't want to stay on one spot too long."

"Why Kenshin?"

"They may find us Kaoru." As soon as Kenshin finished talking they heard a large object move in the room next to them.

"Oh my god. Kenshin what was that?" Kaoru gasped. She tried to get the flashlight to turn on so they could see were they were going while running away. She clicked the switch on and began to hit the flashlight with her hand. The flashlight turned on lighting up the face of the hazy figure in front of her. "Kenshin! My necklace is glowing red!"

"My arms! My arms!" the figure cried. Kaoru directed the light to where its arms were supposed to be.

"They're missing Kenshin! The arms are missing!" The figure lunged towards her. Trying to hurt her even without the use of its arms. Kaoru fell backwards in fear and felt a presence with her.

"Not my legs… don't take my legs!" the specter shrilled.

"Kenshin there are two of them!" Kenshin tried to decide which of the two ghosts posed more of a threat as he scrambled to pick Kaoru up. Kenshin watched as the spirits inched closer one floating, the other dragging itself across the floor. Kenshin and Kaoru backed away from the ghosts so they would have room to fight them back. Kenshin raised the camera and after waiting for the right moment took the picture. The armless ghost was forced back in pain. Kenshin could feel his adrenaline kick in. His ears were filled with the sounds of his heartbeat and the cries of the spirits in front of him.

"Kenshin the other one is getting closer." He looked down and saw it a few inches from his feet. Kenshin raised the camera and took the picture, the second ghost was flung back as well. "Are they gone?"

"I don't know look at your necklace, is it glowing red?"

"Yes, it's fainter than before but it's still red."

"Then they must still be here." Kenshin replied hoping he was wrong. The armless ghost was gone but second ghost came back faster and filled with more anger. Kaoru screamed as it grabbed her legs and tried to pull her to the ground. Kenshin raised the camera to his face and took a picture. He lowered it only to see that he missed. Kaoru fell to the ground and tried to crawl away but the spirit caught up quickly. Kaoru screamed while she was being dragged into the next room. Kenshin ran after her and took the picture as the ghost turned the corner and out of sight.

"Kaoru! Kaoru Are you okay!" Kenshin ran over to where she was being dragged away to find Kaoru on the ground crying. He kneeled down next to her and held her in his arms.

"Kenshin did you see it? The way it grabbed me and dragged me away… I want to leave this place Kenshin I don't think I can take any more of it."

"Its okay Kaoru we'll be fine… we'll get out of here as soon as we can."

"Promise me we will be together when we leave Kenshin."

"Of course why would we be apart?"

"Think about it the ghost dragged me away…"

Kenshin interrupted her, "But I caught up Kaoru."

"Kenshin let me finish, if the other ghost was around while I was being dragged away I could have been in another place and you wouldn't know where to find me."

"I promise you I won't let that happen Kaoru, I promise."

"Kenshin let me see the pictures again." Kenshin handed her the pictures that they found awhile ago. As Kaoru went through them Kenshin tried to calm himself down.

Flash back…

"Sano are you sure I should do this now?" Kenshin was really worried about his friend's advice.

"Its now of never Kenshin. One day I swear Jou-chan is gonna fall for some one else and your going to regret holding of on telling her how you feel. Do you want that, huh, do you really want that? Your gonna dream about Kaoru in a wedding dress and walking down the isle and instead of her getting married to you, you'll just be the one walking her down to give her away."

"How dare you, Sano how can you say that? You know that would break my heart if she did get married to someone else, started a family and the worst part would be that it isn't my family but it's his family. That man with her to listen to her breathing when she's asleep, watch as she goes through stages of carrying his child, and he would be at her side when she goes through labor. I wouldn't be able to bear that.

"Wow you do have it bad are you in love or are you obsessed?"

"Oro?"

"Do you hear your self you sound like a stalker not a person in love." Sano answered surprised Kenshin didn't understand the obsession part.

"I'm not a Stalker!" Kenshin growled eyes now amber.

"Okay fine, just go in there and tell her how you much you care about her." Kenshin walked up to Kaoru's door and rung the bell. After a few moments Kaoru came to the door and was surprised to see him.

"Kenshin? Kenshin?" Kenshin stopped thinking about that day. And looked over at Kaoru. He was back in the dark musty and troubled house. "Kenshin are you okay you looked a little spaced out."

"I'm, fine just trying to calm my self down."

"This is them isn't it?" Kaoru handed two pictures to him. He looked over them and realized that they were the ghosts they fought before. "I recognized them from the pictures. They were both pale and the clothes they wore looked like all the color was washed out. The only speck of color on them was the cross-shaped scar on their left cheek." Kaoru remembered. Kenshin closed his eyes and tried to remember them. Kaoru did the same, she was reliving the whole episode. She got to the part that the ghost was dragging her away and remembered how it's face looked at that moment.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin was now ready to move on. He tapped her in her shoulder and tried to get her to snap out of it. Kaoru was remembering how the scar stood out against the pale face.

Kaoru gasped, "Kenshin…it's the scarlet… the scarlet x."

A/n: Sorry it's been soooo long since my last chapter but since school is slowing down I might be able to update faster. Thanks for reading please review so I know if people are still interested in this story.


	5. Spilled Blood

A/N: Hey you guys has any of you people seen the trailers for the new Fatal frame three game that comes out in Japan towards the end of this year? If you haven't, check it out, it looks pretty cool but I saw a concept to it that was similar to one in this story. You all know how now Kenshin has the cross shaped scar on his cheek like all the ghosts do. In the game all the ghosts have a snake tattoo and the main character is beginning get one as she continues to explore the mansion she volunteered to photograph. I just find it weird that we thought of the same concept. Wonder if they got it from me? Oh well that's what the disclaimer is for right? Well its just the same old same old read and review okay!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK or fatal frame

Kenshin and Kaoru sat there in silence scared from the realization of the facial scars. "I can't believe they died and are now reduced to wandering spirits. Kenshin I am scared, what if we are next. What happened to them, what killed them?"

"Kaoru I don't know what did happen but they may be keeping us here so we can help them. Help find out what killed them and free them from this place."

"That maybe so, but some might not want us to be here because why would they try to kill us. "

"I don't know Kaoru, maybe it was trying to show you something. I mean it was dragging you down this hall, right? I wonder what is at the end of it? Do you want to check?"

"Not exactly but I know you will try to convince me. So I may as well give in and go, but you are not allowed to let go of me. I don't want to get dragged down a hall again." Kaoru pointed the flashlight in the direction of the floor to make sure they wouldn't trip over anything. There weren't any uneven floorboards to find but instead the floor was covered in extensive amounts of blood. Kaoru's grip on Kenshin's arm tightened as they got closer to the door. The pattern the blood made on the floor looked like someone was dragged into the room ahead. "Kenshin… is it absolutely essential that we enter that room ahead?"

"Umm… it kinda is." Kenshin slid the door to the side and a strong smell emitted making them gag and gasp for air. As soon as they were familiarized with the smell Kenshin and Kaoru immediately knew what it was… _Blood. _Kaoru flashed the light into the room and cringed at the sight. What the two saw was enough to give them the biggest scare so far tonight. Everything in the room was covered in blood. Handprints covered the walls in what looked like a desperate attempt of the owner to get away from what was hurting him.

"Oh… my… god." Kaoru gasped barely audible. They stepped in and found a lit candle. Kenshin and Kaoru used it to light the rest of the candles in the room. Soon the room was completely illuminated and they could see the full horror of this room. Suddenly the ghost of Kaoru emanated before them. Her piercing blue eyes studied them for awhile. Kenshin looked at Kaoru's necklace; it was glowing blue. Kenshin put the camera up and took a picture of the ghost and for some reason the flash was brighter than usual. When their eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room Kenshin and Kaoru found themselves in the past.

"Where are we Kaoru? And who are they?"

"I don't know but I think the ghost you took a picture of is trying to show us something." The people in the room couldn't see Kenshin of Kaoru. A man and a woman were tied together in the middle of the room and siting on the floor. The absence of blood in the room hinted of what was about to happen. The door behind them opened and a man stepped in with knife in hand. Apparently the two were on the floor weren't married but the woman was pregnant with the man's baby.

The man holding the knife began to speak," Hana, what did I say about associating yourself with him, a Himura. Why did you do this, tainting your families royal blood with that of theirs? Now I have on choice but to kill the abomination growing within you."

Hana's face was covered in tears and she said bitterly, "You would have to kill me first." He hung his head annoyed by what his daughter said.

"So be it but I will start with him." He grabbed the man on the floor.

"No, father don't kill him take me instead." He remained unmoved. Hana began screaming face covered in tears, "Reiji!" Reiji tried to run but was cut anyway. First across the back then his stomach when he turned to beg for mercy. Shingen, Hana's father, brutally killed Reiji and forced Hana to witness the whole thing. Hana' clung to Reiji's armless body as he bled to death. "Reiji I am so sorry, I love you and I will be with you soon." Shingen was wiping the knife he used and threw it to the ground.

"Hana, I'm giving you a choice kill yourself and the baby within you or I will do so the very night it is born. I will not spill the blood of a Kamiya in the same room I will a Himura. So you have the choice." The knife sat there next to Hana taunting her.

"And if I kill myself wouldn't it being like crossing the bloodlines in this room?"

"Who said I would let you bleed here." With that Shingen left the room. Hana sat in Reiji's pool of blood and continued to talk to him. "I will soon join you my love and I will use this to always remember my promise." Hana picked up the knife and cut her left cheek. "I'm sorry but at least the last pain you feel will be from me and not my father." She cut an X on Reiji's left cheek. "I will complete mine the day I die and join you.

"I wish I could hold your hand or feel the softness of your cheek one last time…" Hana stood up and went to her room leaving a trial of blood as she left. Most of the bottom of her kimono was soaked in blood. Most of their servants stared at her while she went to her room. She grabbed an empty bottle and hid it in her robe. After returning to the room were Reiji's dead body lay Hana emptied what blood she could into the bottle. When it ran dry she cut another part of his body and emptied more blood into the bottle. When all color was gone from Reiji she closed the bottle and hid it again in her robes. When she walked back to her room people were worried because her hands were stained in blood and blood also fell from her cheek. Hana entered her room and closed and locked the door behind her. Kenshin and Kaoru now watched her from the corner of Hana's room as she lifted floorboards and hid the bottle under them.

"The blood lines will cross and there isn't anything you can do about it." There was a polite knock in the door.

"Hana open the door please its me, Sakura." Hana walked over to the door and let her sister in. Sakura gasped when she saw the state her sister was in. "what did you do to yourself?"

"You need to help me Sakura, go and tell Sen to bury Reiji under that oak tree later when no one will see him. I am going to get the knife father used to kill Reiji."

"Why do you need it?"

"Sakura I just do."

"Hana, won't father will find out you took it. I will try to get it for you."

"First you will ruin your Kimono and the stains will let them know you took it."

Sakura shook her head and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder as she replied," I doubt father will want a knife that has been "tainted" with the blood of a Himura. I just have to make him realize that he doesn't want it and the only way to dispose of it is to bury it with Reiji. And who else will he trust the burial with but Sen."

"Saku you are a genius."

"I know Nana but I will see you later okay for now change that kimono looks morbid on you." Sakura, or as Hana called her, Saku left the room and did as her sister told her. Hana, or as she was called, Nana changed her kimono but instead of trying to wash the blood out she put it with Reiji's blood and closed up the floor. She was now wearing a plain white one with a red sash. Then she sat in front of her mirror and looked at the cut on her cheek. She cringed in pain as she stretched the wound apart so that it would be more likely to scar. Hana bandaged it until she got the knife. Sakura returned to tell her that Reiji was buried in the spot that she wanted and gave her the knife as well. They both were getting sleepy so Sakura went to her room. Before Hana went to sleep she made her wound deeper.

The vision they had than flashed every night before Hana would go to sleep. Every night she would cut her cheek and let her blood fall into the bottle and mix with Reiji's. Suddenly they were brought to the night Hana went into labor. A baby girl with black hair and blue eyes was born. Shingen entered the room and was about to tell Hana not to bother naming the baby, but didn't have the heart to kill her. He walked away and stayed apart from the baby as much as he could.

"Her name will be Kaoru Himu- Kamiya." That night Hana talked to her baby alone. "Kaoru I'm sorry I wont be with you as you get older but I know you will grow up to be a wonderful girl. Here is something that will always help you and will remind you of me." Hana handed her a necklace with a hollowed out crystal. She then filled it with the mixed blood from the bottle she had been saving and hid the rest in the floor again. She sent for Sakura and asked her to keep Kaoru with her.

"Where are you going Hana why do I need to watch her?"

"I am about to go and do something that may convince father to kill me and if he does please take care of her like she is your daughter."

"WHAT? No I can't let you do something that may risk your life."

"Please just trust me, I need you to watch her." Sakura nodded yes while tears ran down her cheek. "Saku, I love you. You were always there for me like a sister should be. But please leave me."

"I know what you are about to do. You're not deceiving me, and I know I can't stop you. So Nana I'll miss you but I promise I will watch over her like she is my daughter." Sakura kissed her sister's cheek and with tears in her eyes she went to her room. When everyone was asleep Hana went to the tree that Reiji was buried under.

"I am finally going to join you Reiji… I couldn't wait for this moment." Hana took the knife hidden in her robe and completed the X on her cheek. The next morning she was found hanging by her neck wearing the kimono she had been saving from the night Reiji died. She cut her body 17 times, the amount that she cut Reiji when Hana took his blood. Shingen was furious that she killed herself and bled into Reiji's secret grave. He ordered his daughter to be cremated so they could perform a ritual with her ashes.

Kenshin and Kaoru were pulled back into the present and were still confused about what they saw. "What ritual Kenshin, what is he talking about?"

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling this has us tied into it some how." When Kenshin finished talking there was a knock on the door behind them.

A/N: I don't know if that was a good background story but I think I could come up with something else if you guys think it needs to be different. Well leave a review.


End file.
